


Percy is dead

by Reyna_is_epic



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, F/F, Fluff, Fun, Jokes, One Shot, annabeth needs to chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 17:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyna_is_epic/pseuds/Reyna_is_epic
Summary: Percy decorates Annabeth's cabin because she's too busy working on her senior thesis. However, there are more than a few surprises in store for Annabeth reguarding her boyfriend and a certain daughter of Aphrodite.





	Percy is dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [to a very good friend names Maddie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=to+a+very+good+friend+names+Maddie).



Annabeth was going to kill Percy.

Truly, she did love her best friend and he was, above all else, the sole reason she hadn’t already gone insane and ripped the doors off of Olympus’s hinges; however, he was also the reason for her current predicament.

Piper McLean

Piper Mc-freaking-Lean.

“So, when did you put this here?” Piper was just as calm and collected as she always seemed to be, but given their positions, the question of ‘How’ was currently hanging around in the back of Annabeth’s mind.

Percy, the lovable idiot he was, was obsessed with Christmas, so when he had volunteered to decorate not only his own cabin but save her the trouble of outfitting the Athena Cabin for the season she’d practically jumped at the chance. It gave her more time to work on her senior thesis anyway. Unfortunately, she’d forgotten to tell him to dial it down, and with both his enthusiasm and less than skillful use of duct tape, when Piper had come into the cabin, tripped over Malcolm’s abandoned helmet, and then kicked the base of her bed, the duct tape holding all the lights to the ceiling had let loose burying both her and the daughter of Aphrodite in a mass of glowing lights.

Okay, so not totally Percy’s fault, but she still was going to kill him.

“Earth to Annabeth,” Piper called. Even tangled in glowing Christmas lights blinking rapidly like a rave on red bull, she managed to look attractive. 

Curse Aphrodite.

It had never exactly been a secret that Annabeth had a thing for Piper, she was almost certain that Piper already knew, given her perception on literally anything else romantic, but she’d always been chasing Jason and as far as anyone else knew she and Percy had been a thing since he turned sixteen. That wasn’t entirely untrue, they had, but it was a lot more complicated to explain the inner workings of an open relationship than to just pretend that’s all it was. A relationship. Closed.

“I let Percy decorate the ceiling,” she volunteers at last and the laugh that comes bubbling up from Piper’s chest is like jingle bells. Great, Percy’s stupid Christmas obsession is infecting her as well.

“That explains what he was doing in here at three A.M.” Piper manages once she’s regained the ability of speech.

“He was in here that early?!” Annabeth mutters, looking perplexed. Piper’s smile drops a little.

“Wait, that wasn’t why he was here?”

“Why did you come into the cabin anyway, aren’t you supposed to be on the way to your dad’s?” Annabeth’s majorly confused now.

“Malcolm told me you needed help with packing,” Piper says, eyebrows knit. Annabeth frowns. Something isn’t right.

There’s a pop from the ceiling and both Annabeth and Piper jump, smacking their foreheads together in the process. Down, on a bright blue string, drops a single bushel of mistletoe. Annabeth grits her teeth.

Perseus Jackson is a dead man


End file.
